The Wild West,Roblox for begginers Wiki
Welcome to the ! I ☀''The Wild West, ROBLOX'' About The Game The Wild West ROBLOX is a game owned by Starboard Studios, which is owned by the ROBLOX user, Tyredge77. The Wild West is a game on the famous platform, ROBLOX. The Wild West has about 3.9 million visits, 97,000 favorites, 29,000 likes, 2,897 dislikes, max players are 20 for a server and it has about 200-500 players playing at a time ( at the current writing). The game was created on 5th September 2018. The most important part of it is that it’s a paid game, you have to pay 50 robux (robux is ROBLOX money that you have to buy for real money). You might have heard of the term the old wild west, well the game’s theme is set in early 1800’s to the early 1900’s, which was the time of the wild west. Many people call it “the ROBLOX version of red dead redemption” Teams '' The game has a few teams that you can choose and some of them are for robux. VIP, you get a gun and a outfit, its for 450 robux, unlimited people can be VIP at a time. Dread Pirate, you get the VIP gun and a pirate outfit, its for 240 robux, unlimited people can be Dread Pirate at a time. Doctor, you can sell bandages to people for hundred dollars, which will increase there health or you can bandage them for free, but you can not bandage yourself you also gets antibiotics which do nothing, 2 people can be Doctor at a time, its for 150 robux. Hitman, You can accept or decline hits from people, the pass gets you a lot of game money, you get a outfit and a gun, 1 person can be hitman at a time, its for 400 robux. Mayor, You can hold trials for outlaws who get arrested, you can boss people around, you get a outfit, gavel and a whistle that you blow to ask for protection when you are getting hunted by a hitman or if you are outside a safe zone, 1 person can be mayor at a time, its for 600 robux. Sheriff, you get a outfit, baton and handcuffs, 2 people can be sheriff at a time, its for free. The last, barkeep, you are a worker at the bronze city saloon, you get a outfit, meal and root beer you, sell the meal and root beer to people for 100 dollars each, but you only get 30 dollars each, its for free.'' Inside The Game You start off as a man with underwear and with the tired face. You get a peacekeeper pistol which has 6 bullets and if you get them all on a person, the person dies. You hold shift to run and to walk normally you don’t hold shift, you have to unlock outfits through the game by doing stuff. You can also be a first nation man! To arrest people you either have to lasso people by buying it from the general store or you can be the sheriff and use the baton and the handcuffs. You can track outlaws by using the posters on the wall of some buildings, when you track an outlaw from the sign it shows the location that he was when you tracked him, so you have to be quick. When you kill 2 or more innocents then you become a menace, and if you get arrested when you are a menace you go to the prison camp. In the prison camp you start off by waiting 220 seconds but you can reduce you sentence by 10 seconds if you mine coal. You go to the normal prison if you get arrested and you are not a menace. You have to press p to become hostile (it is located under the inventory) so you can lasso people or shoot people. How To Earn Quick And Fast Money? '' ''There are 3 main fast ways to earn money. I will list them most to least. Hunting, kill animals and see what they drop, pickup what they drop and go sell it at the general store or the guns and ammo store. Mining, the only safe mine is the Copper Glutch Mine, which is right outside Bronze City, but there is a problem there, you can only find coal, iron or zinc there, there are mines far away from town which are not safe, but you find much more over there. You need to buy a pickaxe from the general store, the first pickaxe is free which only mines coal. You mine and the deposit is stored into your inventory, you now go to the general store or the guns and ammo store and sell it. Arresting is a fun but slow way of making money, if you arrest an outlaw you get his alive or dead bounty. Horses You can get horses from Joe’s horses inside Bronze City and from the Plantation, Plantation horses are better but they are expensive too. Animals There are 8 types of animals in the game. All types of animals exept for deers, horses and cows can kill you in this game. Bisons '' ''Bears Swamp Vipers Gators Cows Horses Rattle Snakes Deers What People Like To Do '' ''Except for killing or arresting outlaws, people like to bring ANIMALS to town! Animals toss people around so that’s why its kind of funny. People also duel each other, it doesn’t make them a outlaw for killing each other in a duel, so that’s why they do it. Some people just wanna get you mad by killing your arrest, for example you arrest somebody andyou are happy that you will get the alive bounty, then this random guy comes out of no where and kills you arrest, your arrest will still go to prison but you will get the dead bounty. '' ''Illegal Activities '' ''Outlaws are someone you should never trust, they will either betray your friendship by killing you or by robbing you. They usually rob civilians or fellow outlaws, they can kill anybody at all. Some people rob the bank or a train, but the whole town responds to the robbery! Robbing is the worst way, because its almost impossible to get away with it. Most of the people are traitors in the west, I have a lot of experience, once, I was mayor and I bought this guy to raider canyons with me to arrest outlaws, there was a outlaw on a horse in front of me and the guy with me stabbed me and ran with the outlaw in front of me. Locations Some of the locations can not be spotted on the map, but if you go there the location comes on the top of your screen. All of the locations in the game are Bronze City (Safe Zone), Copper Glutch Mine (Safe Zone), Pinewood Hills, Tribal Forest, The Great Plains, Water Cavern, Plantation, Raider Canyons (Outlaw Camp) and Windmill Camp (Outlaw Camp). There are other caves and mines that I didn’t explore so I don’t know their names. And that is the wild west ROBLOX, totally worth the robux ''The End '' mportant articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse